The use of oligomeric oxolanyl alkanes and hydrocarbyl alkali metal compounds such as butyllithium as co-initiators in the copolymerizations of dienes such as butadiene with styrene is well known as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,090 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,091 to James E. Hall.
The use of compounds such as Na(R).sub.3 Mg and K(R).sub.3 Mg have been identified as telomerizing agents and catalysts in the polymerization of dienes and diene copolymers.
This invention relates to the use of an oligomeric oxolanyl alkane with (1) Na(R).sub.3 Mg or (2) Na(R).sub.3 Mg and an organolithium compound or (3) K(R).sub.3 Mg and an organolithium compound to initiate polymerization of diene polymers and copolymers, wherein R is an organo radical.